A Fitted Rival
by BabyCapricorn
Summary: Sean Rhapsodos, son of Drew and May, can't seem to find a coordinator who puts up a real challenge against him. That is until one day a brown hair, amber eyed girl enters the same contest as him


**Disclaimer- I own nothing! Seriously I don't…ok maybe Kim but that's it!**

**This is Chapter 5 of "Our Journey begins" from Sean's POV. I'll be doing chapter 6 on January 10. Depending on how this goes I my continue it but like I said we'll have to see how it goes**

**For those of you who haven't read "Our Journey Begins" Sean and Kim are both 10 years old.**

**No flames about Sean, Kim or anything. If you don't like them then read the story and see if that changes your mind because this is the POV of only one person**

**The italics are Sean's own thoughts**

_A Fitted Rival_

I walk into the pokemon center and see it crowded with trainers and pokemon.

"stay close okay Torchic" I say to my Torchic before I walk away.

I see a few coordinators from previous contests but mainly just a bunch of trainers. I swear none of these coordinators are much of a challenge. I'm not saying that I'm better then them, I mean I lost some contests myself, al I'm saying is that I've face most or all of them time and time again. I need to face someone new; someone who will give me a challenge. _The only person who really gives me a challenge is Stella Brown. Maybe I should go back to the Hoenn region or maybe try Sinnoh_

I look behind me to see that Torchic is gone…again.

"Torchic?" I say tracing my steps and looking around until I see Torchic staring at a _tiny _Squirtle face to face. Before I know it Torchic starts pecking the Squirtle on the head.

"Not again" I say to myself as the Squirtle starts to cry and takes off running to it's trainer. She turns around and picks up the tiny pokemon. This is the first time I've noticed her in the room.

She has long straight brown hair and amber eyes. She looks around my age, maybe a little shorter then me, but she doesn't dress like she is. She is wearing a red off the shoulder top with a black ruffled miniskirt (very mini I might add) and red knee high boots. That doesn't include the red fingerless gloves, silver locket, charm bracelet and red sunglasses. How anyone can travel in that is unknown to me. I notice a couple of the older teenagers (13-15) looking at her, trying to think if they should make a move on her or not. _She is kind of cute…snap out of it Sean!_

"Squirtle what's wrong?" she asks the crying pokemon as Torchic gives chase of the Squirtle and fires ember at both pokemon and trainer. Thankfully she dodges it in time.

"Hey what's your deal!"!?" she asks Torchic as if expecting him to answer.

"Torchic what are you doing?" I ask finally stepping in. Torchic looks at me, then at the girl then back at me before backing away from her and her Squirtle.

"Sorry about that, Torchic isn't exactly what you call friendly around strangers" I say apologetically taking out Torchic's pokeball.

"Its ok I guess" she says looking down at her Squirtle who is still crying. You can tell she's upset, she just isn't letting out all the drama.

"I'm Sean and you?" I ask returning Torchic to his pokeball. I didn't mention my last name because it tends to intimidate people. They call me a coordinatoring prodigy but that's an exaggeration right there.

"Kimberly" she says returning her Squirtle who has finally stopped crying.

"So are you registered for the contest?" I ask noticing the contest pass in her hands. She nods.

I don't know what I'm doing. Dad always taught me to play it cool when meeting new coordinators but there's something about her I can't point out.

"yeah this is my first contest" she says. _BINGO! That's what I just needed to hear_.

"oh really?" I ask playing it as though I know something she doesn't know. She nods and I put a smirk on my face. "well good luck" I say walking away and hiding behind a crowd of people.

"I see you've met Sean Rhapsodos" Stella Brown says walking up to her.

"Rhapsodos?" Kimberly said in a distant tone.

"as in coordinating prodigy son of May and Drew Rhapsodos" Stella says and Kimberly looks scared now. _Great nice going Stella you big mouth._

"he seemed kind of…" Kimberly says trying to find the last word.

"rude. Can't say that I blame him, you are an easy target. Everyone else has been in a couple of contests already" Stella says looking at Kimberly. _Girl can't keep her mouth shut can she?_

Kimberly lets out a gulp. I close my eyes and wait for her reaction

"By the way, I'm Mirabelle Brown but everyone calls me Stella" Stella says introducing herself.

"Kimberly Oak" Kim said as they shook hands. _OAK?! Hold the phone now. Aren't the Oaks suppose to be…I dunno…TRAINERS!_

Oh yeah I remember seeing Celeste Oak, wife to Gary Oak, competing against my mom and dad all the time when I was growing up. Kim must be her daughter which explains it. I turn around and walk out of the pokemon center before either see me and walk around town. If Kim is the daughter of Celeste then she should put up a nice challenge at the contest this afternoon. Maybe I've finally found a real challenge. But I just have to wait until the contest I guess.


End file.
